the_walking_dead_all_hope_is_lostfandomcom-20200213-history
Mattias
Mattias is a survivor from Sweden who stayed hidden at a refugee camp in Umeå, Västerbotten county. When the camp were attacked by Walkers he boarded a chopper that brought him to London, UK. At the airport he met a girl named Olivia that later on became his girlfriend. Together they took a flight all the way across the Atlantic and landed in Washington, D.C. The first weeks they just wandered to different hideouts but were soon about to find "The Kingdom". Pre-Apocalypse (2010- ) Before the invasion Mattias were a high school student in Värnamo, Jönköping county. When the epidemic struck Sweden many got very sick and died by the infection, Mattias mother were one of them. Mattias and his brother Marcus left their hometown and drove to a refugee camp in Umeå, a place they heard about on the radio. Refugee camp After a couple of months of safety, the camp were surrounded by Walkers. The walls around the camp began to fall and the Walkers got in. Many were bitten and killed including Marcus. He were pulled down by the Walkers and then torn to pieces. Mattias kept running and successfully got out alive from the camp. Outside stood a group of survivors and waited for a chopper to land nearby. He boarded the chopper and flew away towards London. Stopover in London Once he arrived to London he prayed that this place would be good. The first week it seemed that way. He went to a pub were he met a girl named Olivia. They started to chat and later on went to her place. The day after all they heard were screams outside the window. The infection had spread and had now hit London too. Olivia tried to persuade her parents to follow but they wanted to stay. Olivia cried when she left the house for good. Together they ran towards the airport. Once they got there it were chaos! Mattias tried to get to the ticket service while Olivia waited. When he reached the service he ordered two tickets to the nearest destination outside Europé. He were given to tickets and then went back to Olivia. When they looked at their tickets they read: "Washington D.C". ''Being on an airport felt unsafe but they had to wait two more hours. Once they boarded the flight there were no turning back. The plane took off and left London behind them, including Olivia's family.. Washington, D.C. -- TBC -- The Kingdom -- TBC -- Appearance Mattias is 6'2 tall and weight 202 lbs. He has white skin tone and has blue eyes. He has dark blonde medium long hair and has thin beard under his chin. He wears a black coat and dark blue worn jeans. His most well-known signalement is his smashed in face on his right side caused after being hit by a iron pipe. This affected his right eye making the sclera red. Though, his vision is still functional but blurry. Finally, he has a scar beside his left eye. He uses a Glock 17' 9mm but he also carries a hammer for eye-to-eye combat.